The Muppets Wedding Party
The Muppets Wedding Party is to be an upcoming television special starring Nathan Lane, Dakota Fanning, Taylor Lautner, Elijah Wood, Meryl Streep, Hugh Jackman, Mindy Kaling, Bill Hader, Cameron Diaz, Will Smith, Jack Black and Catherine O'Hara. Also starring the voice talents from Matt Vogel, Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, Peter Linz, David Rudman, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Louise Gold, Ryan Dillon, Raymond Carr, Alice Dinnean Vernon and Jullianne Buescher. It's to air on ABC Network on June 7, 2019. Plot Summary Kermit and Miss Piggy along with Link Hogthrob and Denise share their romantic emotions with 1 another and they decide it's time they marry 1 another. So the Muppet friends decide to invite everybody to their wedding party. Human Cast Members * Nathan Lane as Postman Henry * Dakota Fanning as Daisy, the newspaper delivery girl * Taylor Lautner as Audience Member Number 1 * Elijah Wood as Audience Member Number 2 * Meryl Streep as Audience Member Number 3 * Hugh Jackman as Audience Member Number 4 * Mindy Kaling as Audience Member Number 5 * Bill Hader as Audience Member Number 6 * Cameron Diaz as Audience Member Number 7 * Will Smith as Reverend Cooper * Jack Black as Pipe Organ Player James * Catherine O'Hara as Audience Member Number 8 Non-Muppet Voice Performing Cameo Appearances * Kevin Clash as Larry Albertson, the owner of the West-Moore-Rickles-Guillaume Memorial Tailor Shop * Fran Brill as Doris Robinson, the owner of the Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Plant Shop * Joey Mazzarino as Harold Jones, the owner of the Williams-Hoskins Memorial Book Shop. * Steve Whitmire as Leonard Anderson, the owner of the Durning-Zorich Memorial Gift Shop Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Crazy Harry, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Pops and Dr. Strangepork (voices, succeeding with 1 character from Steve Whitmire and taken over from the late Jim Henson, himself, the late Richard Hunt, the late John Henson and the late great Jerry Nelson as well) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam, Animal, George, Marvin Suggs and the Newsman (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Waldorf, Bunsen, Randy and Chip (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Rowlf, Andy, the Swedish Chef and Dr. Teeth (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Rizzo, Robin, Statler and Lips (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Beaker and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Doris and Skeeter (voices) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig (voice) * Ryan Dillon as Mulch and Polly Lobster (voices) * Raymond Carr as Clifford (voice) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices) * Jullianne Buescher as Wanda, Denise and Yolanda (voice) Transcript The Muppets Wedding Party transcript Songs in the upcoming television special * Kermit, Piggy, Link and Denise's Wedding Time (sung by Daisy, Lew Zealand, Rowlf, Gonzo, Fozzie, Scooter, the Swedish Chef, Statler, Waldorf, Walter, Bean, Rizzo and Beauregard) * What a Wonderful World (sung by Rowlf the Dog) Category:Television specials Category:2019 Category:Muppet Specials